A New Begginning
by LunarOath
Summary: This is about a girl named Alex who just received a letter from Hogwarts. This is the happiest time of her life because everybody in her house blamed her for her younger brother's death. Now she can escape the past and move into a magical new world. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first story it won't be perfect, so do not blame me.**

Flashback: _"Hang on Aaron…" Her younger brother was dying of infant flu passed on from her. "Get away from him, you insolent girl. This is all your fault that your brother is leaving us," her parents shouted at her. She reached for his hand in longing to change when she gestured to her brother and __magically__ got him ill. His eyes were slowly closing as her mother gave a yelp of sorrow. "Didn't you hear us, you dumb girl? This was your fault that your brother has passed on!" The little girl devastated that her only brother's death was upon her. She could feel her own soul pouring out in mourn for her now lost brother…...…. (FLASHBACK OVER)_

"ALEX! ALEX! AAAALLLLLEEEEEXXX!" Alex jumped out of her flashback and ran down the stairs to her impatient, waiting mother. _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. _"Alex, what took you so long? And you know I HATE it when you thump down the stairs." Ever since her brother died, she was neglected from her family and was treated like a servant. "Did you sweep the stairs?" her mother asked. "Yes, mommy, can I have a break?" replied little 11 year old Alex. "Rubbish, fetch the mail, clean your room, wash the windows, and do the dishes." her mother rudely interrupted. Alex sighed and did what what she was told. In the mail, she found an unusual gold lined letter with a red owl stamp sealing it. All other mail was brought to her mother in a messy stack. "Clean this up now!" yelled her mother. Alex only wondering about her letter, ran to her room and ignored her mother.

"What's in this?" Alex wondered as she pulled out a letter with the title "_Hogwarts"_ on it. "_Finally." _She said aloud. All her life she wanted to be in the _Hogwarts school of_ Magic, but finally, her letter had come.

**Until next time, readers! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I can make chapter 2! It is a bit sad, but I hope you like it.**

All of Alex's happiness faded away. "I'm sorry, mister. I don't get what's happening." She said quietly. The shady man explained how her parents had been killed in a car accident on the way to the store. Alex knew now that there was nobody to take care of her , nobody to feed her, she must leave for sure to Hogwarts now. Platform 4 1/2 trains welcomed her to the magical world of witches and wizards. On the way there, she stared out the glossy window remembering how much her parents actually took care of her and she realized how much she really loved her parents. Harry Potter popped into her head. She could relate to him; no parents and all. At least he was famous and won the Goblet of Fire tournament. _Woot! Woot! Woot! _The train came to a stop and Alex got off. All her sadness disappeared when she saw Hogwarts. Bright lanterns were shining and there was a kid coming from every inch of the grounds. WIth a deep breath, Alex marched into the big gates, and stood with the rest of the first years.

**I know this was short, but it had to be added. In the next chapter** **Alex will be sorted. Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, she's gonna be sorted now! :)**

They all gathered in a big bunch in the Great Hall. Each first year was nervous to see what house they would be in. As Professor McGonagall called named off of the parchment, Alex's hands tightened at each name spoken. THe sorting hat sat still on the wooden stool just waiting for the right name to be chosen. "Drew Leamus…..Hufflepuff! John Kestral…. Ravenclaw!" The nervous crowd grew smaller and smaller until only Alex, Rachel Dunx, and Sheila Marks remained. Well, they both got into Slytherin which meant that it was finally Alex's turn.

She slowly walked up the stone steps to the stool, on went the hat, and the deciding began. "Oh! Interesting….." murmured the leathery hat. Strange as it may seem, Alex was terrified of being in Gryffindor and she knew that the hat could sense that. All the Gryffindors had to live up to high expectations and were always rumored to be the best, most kind, and most like heroes. And she wanted to change that. "Better be… SLYTHERIN!" The table with smart, cunning Slytherins gave her friendly smiles and she knew that not all Slytherins were bad. From now on, the Slytherins were going to be proved good.

**Please comment or review if you want another chapter!**


End file.
